


Sun on the Sea

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Siren Song [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in Magnus' clothes, Anxiety, Becky Lewis is badass, Boyfriends, Catarina Likes Christian Slater, Catarina and Jace become besties, Clothes Stealing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Gay Sex, Girlfriends - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter References, Injury, Kitchen Sex, M/M, MM, Magic, Making Out, Marriage?, Mentions of Christian Slater, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of The Heathers, Mentions of marriage, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Plot Twist, Power Play, Praise Kink, Runes, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Sickness, Sort Of, Stamina Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Warlocks, c'mon guys, fun stuff, geeky Shadowhunters, hot stuff, it's great, maybe? - Freeform, references, sort of choking, this stuff makes me cry, try not to cry y'all, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: "Just breathe, Jonathan, everything will be okay. It’s okay to not be okay. But it will all work out in the end.” She pressed her lips to the top of his head. “We’ll find him. I promise.”And then her phone rang. She answered it promptly. “Catarina, darling, I do believe we have ourselves a problem.”~The Sequel to Far From Human. Also known as, the hunt for Caleb Whitescar begins and so does the journey to find Simon and save him. But things never go to plan, do they?





	1. Anybody Have a Map?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for staying with me for so long everybody! Here we go! I have lots in store for you all. Enjoy! Also, comments, song recs, fic recs, and constructive criticism are always welcome!

It was cold that particularly dreadful Tuesday in Manhattan. The skies were a constant gray, only varying between light and dark; the way it had been for days. Maybe even weeks. Clary wasn’t quite sure anymore.

Time had become somewhat of a foreign concept to her in the past months. She slept when she slept, ate when she ate, and often was found wandering the emptiness of the Institute in the wee hours of the morning. The Institute was so quiet now, so desolate. All the Institute was to her now was a reminder, like pouring salt over an open wound. Everything was different now. Everything was wrong now.

After Simon… everyone’s emotions were a bit erratic for a while. It had gotten better. At least for everyone else. But Clary?

She was alone.

This grayness of her life simply continued on and on. The others at the Institute attempted to help her by speaking with her, doing things with her. And sometimes, it worked. At least for a while. But, she really just wanted to be by herself right now.

No. That wasn’t true.

She _needed_ Simon right now.

But he wasn’t here, was he?

That little bit of life he always breathed into her, the bit of love he always had. He was her everything. She was his everything. They had always been like that. They had shared the same air since kindergarten. Now, it was just… Gone.

Lying across the sofa with a blanket draped over her, Clary closed her eyes. If she pretended to be sleeping, then no one would bother her. It was better this way. Alec had called her parents after Simon had left, and she knew he had been in contact with Avaria. He had the best intentions, but she just wanted to be left alone. It was easier to be real when she was alone.

It was easier to cry when she was alone.

~!~

It was warm outside, and Scott Song couldn’t be having a better day. His contact lenses had finally arrived, the blue streak in his hair had turned out perfectly, he had finally started to get along with his sister, he got accepted the community college he had wanted to enroll in, and his fiancé ( _God_ , he couldn’t get enough of that word) had finally taken some time off of work so that they could spend the weekend together.

Things could not be better.

“Hey, Scott?” His mother’s voice called from the kitchen. He turned from where he was walking down the hallway and entered the kitchen. His mother twisted her hair up into a bun as he crossed over to her. Scott offered a smile, one that she returned. She reached out and brushed her fingers through the blue streak with a soft smile. “That turned out really well, I think.”

“Thanks, it took a while to do.” He glanced down at where she had a pan of vegetables on the stove. “Did you need something?”

His mother bit her lip. “I just… Be careful, okay? I know it’s still light outside, and that you never go out very late… But after the accident a few months ago, and the amnesia, I just- It’s hard. I know you’re eighteen now, and you already know my thoughts on being engaged so young, but I do like Jacob. What I’m trying to say is, I love you and I want you to be careful, okay?”

Scott let out a soft laugh before leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “I love you too. And I’ll be careful. I promise.”

And with that, he was out the front door as fast as he could handle. He was ready to get his day going.

~!~

Magnus spread the books across the table in the kitchen in his apartment. He drummed his fingers on them, searching and murmuring to himself. “Whitescar… Whitescar…”

A long breath pushed through his lips and a pair of hands rested on his shoulders, beginning to rub them. He leaned back into them. “I’ve heard that name before. I just can’t quite place where.”

“I’m sure you’ll remember.” Alec said through a yawn. Magnus leaned his head back for a kiss. When he received one, he lowered his head to the books again. Old logs and journals were probably the most help he was going to get, but none of them were doing him any good. He scrunched up his nose, a sneer of frustration settling onto his face. Alec’s hands rubbed at his shoulders, a bit firmer. “Take a break, Magnus. You’ve been at it for a while.”

“I don’t know where to go from here. You know, they should really make a map for these sorts of things. Crazy Shadowhunter adventures GPS system. It would really take a load off.”

Alec snorted out a laugh. “Well, you could be in a worse mood. Maybe I can improve the one you’re in now though.”

Magnus turned around to look at Alec, but then froze. A sly grin spread across his face. “Why, Alexander, is that one of my shirts you’re wearing?”

It was his simplest article of clothing. A black button up, nothing too fancy. But, it was also the only thing that his Alexander was wearing.

He pushed himself up from his seat at the table. “You know too well how to distract me.”

“That was the goal.” Pink spread across Alec’s cheeks. Magnus walked closer to Alec, placing his hands on Alec’s hips. He walked his lovely Shadowhunter back until his back hit the kitchen island. Magnus leaned in close, their breath mingling as he slid one of his hands beneath the button up. Alec’s chest stilled for a moment beneath his fingers. Alec’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together. As Alec’s fingers tangled in his hair, Magnus let his own eyes close. He pulled his hand out from beneath the button up and began to flick the buttons open. One of Magnus’ hands traced patterns from Alec’s stamina Rune on his hip (which he noticed had been filled in) to his stomach, and up his chest to rest on his collarbone. His other hand hooked underneath Alec’s thigh, lifting it to curl around his hip.

One slow, long roll of his hips had Alec throwing his head back with a moan. Magnus lowered his mouth onto Alec’s neck, sucking and biting to leave several dark hickeys. Alec tugged him up by his hair and crashed their mouths together again. In between kisses and sucking in quick breaths, he panted out “I love you”s, almost desperate for Magnus, but not quite there yet.

Magnus slipped his hand into the pair of boxers that Alec was wearing, wrapping his fingers around his erection that was already dripping with precome. He stroked him, all the while rocking his hips up into Alec’s. Whimpers and moans poured out of Alec’s kiss-swollen lips and Magnus couldn’t help but suck a dark hickey onto his shoulder.

“Magnus, Magnus, please-” Alec rocked his hips into Magnus’ hand, growing more and more desperate with each thrust.

“Begging already, Alexander? I’m not even close to done with you yet.” His voice was positively primal; a low, seductive growl. He pressed himself tighter to Alec, his finger swiping across the slit of Alec’s cock. The flushed Shadowhunter let out a particularly loud mewl at the motion and sweat dripped down his face. Alec threw his head back, his hands tightening into Magnus’s shirt. Sweat glistened down his body and tears shone at the corners of his eyes. His breaths came in short pants.

“Magnus, please, I’m so close, so close-”

“So needy, so desperate for me.” Magnus purred before using his teeth to pull at Alec’s earlobe. “Go on, come for me.”

The words were enough to bring Alec over the edge. There were only a few moments of post-orgasm glow before his gaze flickered down to the erection in Magnus’ pants. He waggled his eyebrows before pushing off of the counter. Alec’s finger looped through Magnus’ beltloop. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.

~!~

“Jace,” Catarina was draped across the couch, her long white waves hanging over the arm of the couch as she tipped her head back. She was wearing a ridiculous pair of _Harry Potter_ pajamas that made Jace snort every time he saw them. Simon had shown him the movies a while back. In fact, he’d made a big deal about the Institute movie night becoming a regular occurrence. “Would you be a doe and pass me my coffee mug?”

“Be a doe?” He snorted, arching an eyebrow. Jace grabbed Catarina’s mug as well as his own before taking his place on the couch beside her. He passed her the mug and she nodded her thanks before shrugging at his comment.

“A doe is a deer, isn’t it?”

Jace huffed out a short laugh and Catarina shifted, filled with grace and smooth movements to lay with her back against his shoulder. She rested her head on top of his shoulder, angling it back to look up at him. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“Am I?” he raised an eyebrow, turning his head to meet her gaze. She offered him a grin and tugged at the corner of his shirt, as if to make a point.

“You aren’t wearing all black today.”

“These are my pajamas, Catarina. I do believe that is what makes up a ‘pajama party’. Your words, not mine.”

The blue-skinned warlock laughed, but her expression drifted into one of seriousness. Concern etched across her forehead. “The past couple of months without Simon have been hard on you, Jace. You deserve a night off from all of that.”

“Yes, I suppose I do.” The soft curve of Catarina’s jaw tightened at the insincerity dripping through his words. She took his hand with her free one, rubbing her calloused thumb across the top of his own calloused hands. He let out a long breath, letting his eyes drifted closed. The weight of Catarina’s head on his shoulder followed moments after. He rested his head atop hers. His voice grew quiet, each word coming out with a shaky exhale. “I’m tired, Catarina. So tired. It’s been hard on all of us. Angel, especially Clary. I just… Simon and I…”

He didn’t realize he was shaking until Catarina pulled him into an embrace. His head rested on her collarbone and she combed her fingers through his hair. Warmth burst in his stomach, and the emotions in his chest that he’d been ignoring all of those months since Simon had been gone exploded inside him. He’d been strong for Clary, for Izzy, and hell, even for Alec. But, he’d been blocking out these feelings for too long. He needed this. Catarina had known that. That’s why she’d done this. Damn, that warlock.

Catarina’s fingers traced a Rune on his shoulder blade as she rocked him in her arms. From what she said next, he was left with the assumption that he’d said that all aloud. “Oh, sweet little Shadowhunter, you act as though I’ve only been alive a mere lifetime. I know when someone’s heart is hurting, and I know how to break down walls quite well, dear. Just breathe, Jonathan, everything will be okay. It’s okay to not be okay. But it will all work out in the end.”

She pressed her lips to the top of his head. “We’ll find him. I promise.”

And then her phone rang. She answered it promptly. _“Catarina, darling, I do believe we have ourselves a problem.”_

~!~

Avaria Song had three children. Her eldest was her darling warlock son, Torryn, who was a healer and travelled across the country wherever he was beckoned by the Council or by the Clave. He was a wonderful cook and had the most beautiful golden eyes. Though she wasn’t sure what his warlock mark was, Avaria was certain it was tucked beneath those bandages he always kept wrapped around his forearms.

Her middle child was her spunky fae daughter, Retta. Retta was the complete opposite of the stereotypical fae. She had dyed her dark hair pink and cut it into a pixie cut. She was currently not working or very involved in the Downworld. She preferred mundanes, and to be honest, Avaria was quite fine with that. She was attending the same school as Scott, her youngest of the three.

Scott was a young warlock, one of the few who had a specific talent that they specialized in. His happened to be water. However, when Avaria had discovered Scott, the brunette had had no memory of any of his history whatsoever. His warlock marks were soft patches of metallic blue scales across the backs of his arms, just above his elbows. He was such a sweet boy. Oh, and how he adored Torryn.

Of course, all of Avaria’s children were adopted, seeing as she couldn’t have any of her own. But, she loved them just the same.

“Mooom, Scott stole my shampoo again!”

“I did not! We use the same type and yours ran out three days ago. This is mine!”

Even though her children were all grown, somethings truly never changed. 

~!~

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

_**One new voicemail from: Becky Lewis** _

**_Gale! When do you think you’re coming back to New York from L.A.? Everyone is really mopey here since, well… Um, anyway. I told you about the Clave visit when you called last, didn’t I? It was good. They actually bought that dumb lie about Simon being out with Jace at the time. The Clave still wants to let me Ascend, but they also want to wait another month or so. They also want to interview Simon. But, I guess, we’ll burn that bridge when we get to it?_ **

**_To be honest, I don’t really mind. It’ll probably be better that we wait anyway. *Sigh* It’s hard, y’know? I mean, he’s my baby brother and now he’s just… not here. But, yeah… I miss you. Come back soon, okay?_ **

~!~

“Scott, do you have a second before you go out?” A strong hand wrapped around his elbow and Scott turned with a smile to look up at his older brother. Torryn’s warm golden eyes held a serious glow to match the tight frown on his face. Scott’s nose crinkled. A soft chirp of Torryn’s phone went off and his gaze flickered down to the lit screen that read: **_One new voicemail from Becky Lewis._**

 _Who's Becky?_ Scott’s gaze drifted back up to Torryn’s. “Yeah, I have time. What’s up?”

“Well,” Torryn shifted, taking moment to survey the room before tugging Scott off to the side. Out of sight and earshot of pretty much anyone in the large house. His hand didn’t leave Scott’s arm. “I want to show you something.”

“Okay?” Scott dragged out the word, confusion causing him to angle his head to the side. “What’s up?”

His brother looked down at where he held Scott’s arm. His fingers tightened around Scott’s arm and he winced, attempting to pull his arm free. “Tor, I don’t-”

“Just… trust me.” 

Scott stilled and sighed. “Fine.”

Torryn pushed up the sleeve of Scott’s blue Henley. His fingers curled snug around the top of Scott’s elbow. Right in the crease of his elbow, Torryn placed three of his fingers from his free hand. Scott’s eyes drifted up to his brother’s face. The warlock’s eyes were closed and his expression was twisted into one of deep concentration and pain. Pain? When had Torryn’s magic ever pained him? That was new.

A shock jolted through his arm and soft swear brushed through Scott’s mouth. He looked down at Torryn’s hand again. Whisps of gold spun off of his fingers, swirling around Scott’s arm. His arm tingled and pain shot up it. Scott sucked in a sharp inhale, clenching his jaw to keep from crying out. The gold pressed into his skin and Scott’s free hand flew onto his brother’s shoulder. Torryn’s eyes opened, glazed over completely gold to match his magic. “Look, Scott. Watch what happens.”

The gold lifted off what looked to be a layer of skin. Scott’s stomach churned as the floor seemed to sway beneath his feet. That was really gross. Waves of nausea slammed into him, but faded away when he saw what was hiding beneath the lifted skin. There was another layer of skin? It looked the exact same, but held a silver shimmer. Scott heard himself gasp. Not even a second later, the top layer of skin was back on top of his silver shimmers. Torryn was doubled over and dry-heaving.

“What the hell, Torryn?” He snapped, but his brother wasn’t standing back up. Instead, he was sinking lower and lower until he was on the ground. Scott stopped. “Torryn?”

Bracing himself on the floor with one hand, Torryn lifted the other. His mop of raven hair was the only thing that Scott could see, aside from the jeans and shirt he wore, of course. Torryn shook his head and waved him off. Scott’s face twisted with concern. “Should I go get Mom?”

“No!” Torryn exclaimed, a little too quickly. He got to his feet, obviously struggling to do so. Sweat dripped from his brow, and his skin had paled about three shades. He wiped at his forehead, shifting to lean back against the wall. “I’ll be fine. I have a phone call to make. Just, think about what you saw, yeah? What does it remind you of?”

Scott blinked before looking down at his arm again. When he looked back up, his brother was gone.

~!~

 _Come on, Magnus. Pick up._ Of course, the one time he needed him to, he didn’t answer. An anchor weighed on his chest as Gale slammed backwards into the wall of the small diner. He’d manage to scrounge up enough magic to portal to the other side of California, but not any farther than that. Magnus would have to help him. If he stayed here, he would get caught.

_Please, Magnus, please. For Simon. For the love of God, Answer your God-damned phone._

Stinging sensations travelled up and down his spine. He needed to get his shirt off, but he was in public. He couldn’t take it off because of his wings. He couldn’t show his wings. Not here. Not now. But they burned. His feathers itched. Gale’s gaze flickered up to the sunlight burning above him. It was blinding. One look at it, and all Gale could see was spots. Sweat spread across his forehead and he fell forward into what appeared to be a puddle of trash juice and mud.

_This is Magnus Bane. If you’re hearing this, I’m currently unavailable with a client or canoodling a Shadowhunter. If it’s an emergency, leave a message. Otherwise, call someone else. *beep*_

"Magnus,” Gale breathed into the phone, his vision spotting black. “Magnus, something’s wrong.”

There was a hand on his hip and two arms picking him up as the world disappeared.


	2. Important Note from the Author

**Hey, everyone! Just a quick note:**

**So, this series is going to be put on a hiatus. I don't know how long it's going to be for and I'm really bummed out to be saying it! I'm going to miss this story, but I just can't seem to get the story to line up how I want it  and it kinda stopped making sense and I really don't know where it's going anymore. I might bring it back eventually, but I'm not sure. If that's the case, I may condense the stories into one. We'll just have to see.**

**Now, to answer the silent question:**

**YES. I WILL STILL BE WRITING FANFICTION.**

**In fact, I have a few partially-written ones that I think you all might like! I'm hoping to get them posted, but it may not happen as soon as I would like. But, I hope all of you will hang around with me for a while and see what's in store for us!**

 

**Thanks lovelies!**

**~Swiftie**


End file.
